Killing Fields
by Kabuki
Summary: Es ist ein Job wie so viele andere. Rein, sauber arbeiten, raus. Nur manchmal passiert es, das ein simpler Job die Geister der Vergangenheit weckt. Reno/Tseng Turkfic


_**A/C:** Okay, okay ... aufgrund einer Sehnenscheidenentzündung kann ich gerade nur tippen und nicht zeichnen - also habe ich mich doch hinreißen lassen, eine längere Tseng/Reno Story anzufangen._

_Und nochmal die Warnung: ich schreibe **keinen** Turk-Crack._

_--_

_/No one has said what the truth should be_

_And no one decided that I'd feel this way_

_If you felt as I_

_Would you betray yourself/_

_(Portishead - Elysium)_

**Schildkröten im Paradies**

Der Kaffee ist schwarz. Tiefschwarz. Und Tseng starrt in ihn, sucht auf dem Grund der billigen Plastiktasse nach Antworten, von denen er genau weiß, dass er sie dort nicht finden wird.  
Der Regen klatscht auf den grauen Beton, Autos rauschen vorbei.  
Ungewohnte Geräusche. Immer noch. Unter der Platte war es ruhiger. Unter der Platte wurden die Anzüge selten von kaltem Wasser durchweicht.  
Aber die Platte gibt es nicht mehr. Seit drei Jahren ist sie Geschichte. Genauso Vergangenheit wie der Konzern, für den er gearbeitet hat. Und ein Mann wie er hat genauso wenig eine Vergangenheit wie eine Zukunft.

Sicher, noch ist das ShinRa-Logo überall zu finden. Selbst auf der Packung Zucker, die er gerade zwischen seinen Fingern dreht. Doch ShinRa hat sich überlebt. Die anderen Spieler kommen zum Zug; diejenigen, welche von Weltrettung reden, von Wiederaufbau. WRO - der Name selbst ist ein einziger Witz. Über den Tseng nicht lachen kann.  
Das Surren seines PHS holt ihn aus den Gedanken. Nur eine kurze Nachricht. Eine Adresse. Elena hat ihren Job gemacht.

Er schmeißt den Plastikbecher in den nächsten Mülleimer, sieht noch wie der nicht getrunkene Kaffee ausläuft. Eine dunkle Lache auf grauem Beton, die bald vom Regen fort gewaschen wird.  
Sein Wagen steht im Halteverbot. Er wollte ja nur einen Kaffee trinken, während er auf Informationen warten musste. Die junge Frau in der grauen Uniform sieht auf, als er fast direkt vor ihr steht. "Schicken Sie den Strafzettel mit einem freundlichen _Fick dich!_ an Tuesti." erklärt er ihr in jenem höflichem Tonfall in dem er auch Leute bittet, sich doch selbst zu erschießen. Oder in dem er Rechenschaft vor dem versammelten ShinRa-Vorstand gibt.  
Sie blinzelt irritiert. Sieht ihn an und versucht sein Gesicht einzuordnen. Dass sie nicht kennt. Aber sie weiß was der Anzug bedeutet, den er trägt. Das sagen ihre Pupillen, die sich plötzlich weiten. Eine ganz normale Angstreaktion. Tseng hat so etwas schon viel zu oft gesehen. Dann werden die Augen schmaler, ihre Lippen pressen sich zusammen. Auch das eine normale Reaktion. Nach der Angst kommt die Abscheu.  
"Wenn Sie hier so dämlich stehen bleiben, muss ich Ihnen leider über ihren hübschen Fuß fahren." Er lächelt. Weiße Zähne blitzen auf. Und sie versteht, das es keine leere Drohung ist.  
Tatsächlich tritt sie zurück, hält den Block mit dem bereits fertig ausgefüllten Strafzettel fest umklammert, als der Turk sich in seinen Sportwagen schiebt.  
Tseng lässt das Fenster herunter, streckt die Hand aus. "Vergessen Sie das mit Tuesti. Geben sie mir das Papier." Er will nicht schon wieder die Nummernschilder auswechseln.  
Seine Bitte erwischt die Politesse kalt, und zu verwundert, vielleicht auch zu verängstigt um ihm zu widersprechen, händigt sie ihm den Zettel aus.  
Er landet, wie so viele davor, im Handschubfach, während Tseng den Motor startet. Im Heck erwachen mehr als 500 PS, angenehmes Surren in seinen Ohren. Es ist nicht viel Luxus, den er sich gönnt - der Wagen gehört dazu.

Und er schenkt der jungen Frau nicht einmal einen weiteren Blick im Rückspiegel als er auf das Gaspedal tritt.

Der Instinkt hat ihn in die richtige Gegend der Stadt geführt, noch bevor Elena ihm die Adresse schickte. Hier will sich niemand retten lassen. Jedenfalls nicht von der WRO. Rettung heißt in diesem Teil von Edge ein schneller Schuss, billiger Alkohol, bunte Pillen. Die Plakate von Tuestis Weltrettungsverein dienen als Ersatz für zerborstene Fensterscheiben.

Er parkt in einer Seitenstraße, sieht sich um und geht dann zielstrebig auf drei Jungen zu, die in einem Häusereingang herum hängen.  
Sie sehen auf, mustern ihn mit vernebelten Blicken. Dann das schwarze Auto. Einer der drei zieht eine Pistole. Vor ihnen steht das schnelle Geld. Selbst schuld wenn man in diesem Aufzug, mit diesem Wagen hier her kommt. Das denken alle drei. Für sie ist der so ordentlich gekleidete Mann keine Herausforderung. Bis der Junge, der gerade die Waffe in der Hand hat, den Lauf von Tsengs Pistole auf seine Stirn gedrückt fühlt. Keiner von ihnen hat gesehen, wie das Schlitzauge die verdammte Pistole überhaupt gezogen hat. "Ihr passt auf das Auto auf. Ein Kratzer an dem Wagen und ich breche eurem Kumpel hier viel mehr als nur seine Hand."  
In diesem Moment schreit der Junge auf, lässt seine Pistole fallen und starrt fassungslos auf den Knochen, der aus seinem Handgelenk heraus ragt. Tseng fängt die Waffe auf, ehe sie scheppernd auf dem Boden landen kann. Er weiß nicht, ob sie schon entsichert ist.  
Die beiden anderen haben jetzt verstanden, dass sie und nicht der Turk die Beute sind. "Wenn mit meinem Auto alles so ist, wie es sein sollte, wenn ich zurück komme, sorge ich für deine medizinische Versorgung."

Tseng kennt die Regeln. Immer noch. Obwohl es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her ist, das er in so einem Häusereingang gesessen hat, sich das Hirn mit Drogen voll pumpte, um den Tag zu überstehen. Und die Nacht. Dann noch mehr Drogen für den folgenden Tag.  
Ein anderes Leben.  
Kaffee und Zigaretten sind eher Lebensmittel als Drogen.

Er lässt die Jungen sitzen. Sie werden aufpassen.

Während er sich in den Hauseingang schiebt, holt er seine Handschuhe heraus, streift das schwarze Leder über die schlanken Finger. Sie sind nicht unbedingt nötig, aber das Reinigen von Schmauchspuren ist eine lästige Aufgabe, die er sich so simpel ersparen kann.  
Im Hausflur stinkt es nach altem Abfall, nach Urin, verbrauchter Luft. Eine einzelne Lampe, die von der nackten Decke hängt, versucht gegen die Dunkelheit an zu kämpfen.  
Der Turk muss sich strecken, um sie aus der Fassung drehen zu können. Dann herrscht komplette Finsternis in dem schmalen Gang. Für das, was er hier vorhat, braucht er kein Licht. Ohne auf seine Finger zu achten, dreht er den Schalldämpfer auf den Pistolenlauf, bewegt sich gleichzeitig lautlos über den Flur. Die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Nach einem Adressschild neben der Klingel zu suchen, wäre vergebliche Mühe. Niemand will hier den Namen des anderen kennen.

Er versichert sich nur mit einem kurzen Tasten über die Apartmentnummer, das er an der richtigen Tür steht. Holt dann einen Dietrich aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnet das Schloss. Ein leises Klicken bestätigt, dass er in die Wohnung kommt.  
Auch hier ist es dunkel. Einzig ein schmaler Streifen Licht fällt durch eine angelehnte Tür. Dahinter das Geräusch eines quietschenden Bettes, ächzende und stöhnende Stimmen. Tseng lauscht. Kein Voyeurismus, der ihn warten lässt. Nur ist es einfacher, den Orgasmus abzuwarten. Dann ist die Aufmerksamkeit am geringsten, gibt es den wenigsten Widerstand.

Es dauert nicht lange, hätte nicht einmal für eine Zigarette gereicht, bis er ein lautes: "Oh ja, Baby!" hört.

Sein Job macht es ihm einfach. Er muss sich nur leise durch den schmalen Spalt schieben, kann mit dem Lauf direkt auf den kahlen Hinterkopf des Mannes zielen. Der oben liegt. Unter ihm erkennt Tseng einen schlanken Körper, die zierlichen Umrisse einer Frau. Die zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort ist.  
Es gibt nur einen kurzen pochenden Laut, als eine Kugel die Pistole verlässt. Tseng steht weit genug entfernt, weder Blut noch Knochensplitter treffen ihn. Er hat es einkalkuliert, da auch der zweite Schuss sitzen muss. Die Frau darf nicht zum Schreien kommen. Heute Nacht will er keine Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses Mal ist es keine offene Warnung an irgendjemand, der es gewagt hat, Rufus Shinra an das Bein zu pissen.  
Sein Job fällt nach vorne. Der tote Körper verdeckt das Schussfeld. Und der Turk muss doch zum Bett sprinten. Drückt der Frau die Pistole in ihr hübsches Gesicht und zieht den Abzug durch. Sie stirbt mit dem entsetzten Blick des Erkennens in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen. Und einer leise gehauchten Silbe auf den Lippen.  
Er hat ihr Blut auf seinem Anzug, auf dem Hemd. Und auch im Gesicht. Zu spät konnte er selbst den Kopf weg drehen.

Suchend sieht er sich um, findet das Badezimmer. Das Wasser, das röchelnd aus dem Hahn tropft, ist rostbraun und lauwarm, aber es reicht um die roten Spritzer von der hellen Haut zu waschen.

Auf dem schwarzen Anzug sieht man das Blut kaum, das weiße Hemd zieht er aus, wischt sich damit noch einmal über das Gesicht und stopft es in eine Plastiktüte, die er in der kleinen Küchenzeile findet.

_Turtle's Paradise_ steht in grellen Buchstaben gedruckt auf ihr. Tseng verzieht die Mundwinkel nur kurz zu einem bitteren Lächeln.

Dann verlässt er genauso lautlos wie er gekommen ist, wieder die Wohnung.

Die Jungen sitzen immer noch im Hauseingang. Sie sind zugedröhnt mit irgendeiner billigen Straßendroge, starren fasziniert auf den blanken Knochen ihres Kumpels, der durch den Wundschock nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt mitbekommt. Tseng greift unter sein Jackett, holt seine Pistole heraus und drückt sie einem der Jungen in die Hand. "Dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Da findet ihr das Geld, das für den Arztbesuch reichen sollte."

"Ohm, danke Alta für die Knarre. Die rockt ja voll." Der Junge, dem er die Waffe gegeben hat, springt auf, und ist schon auf dem Weg ins Haus. Er weiß nicht, das er gerade die letzten Stunden seiner Freiheit erlebt. Am Morgen werden die WRO-Leute die Drei finden. Dann wird ihnen ein Doppelmord angehängt werden. Und kaum jemand wird ihnen glauben, dass ein Mann in einem perfekt sitzendem Anzug, der einen 200,000 Gil-Wagen fuhr, vor ihnen in die Wohnung gegangen ist.

Diejenigen, die ihnen glauben, wissen, dass man den Turks nichts nachweisen kann.

Tseng denkt nicht mehr an die Drei, denen er die Zukunft genommen hat, als er das Auto auf den Highway lenkt.  
Er versucht an absolut nichts zu denken.  
Rufus will einen Bericht, sobald der Job erledigt ist.  
Die Gedanken fangen an zu schwirren und anstatt sie in ungewollte Bahnen abdriften zu lassen, formuliert er im Geist das, was er Rufus gleich erzählen wird.

Zwei Motorradfahrer schneiden ihn, und Tseng tritt auf das Gaspedal, lässt den Motor aufheulen. Für fünf Minuten lenkt ihn das wilde Rennen über den Highway ab. Dann verliert er das Interesse und hängt die beiden mit kurzem Schalten und Gas geben ab.

Er wartet auf den Adrenalinkick, auf das kurze Hochgefühl, das nach einem erfüllten Job eigentlich eintreten sollte.

Heute Abend spürt er nichts. Nur gähnende Leere. Kurz, bevor er das Lenkrad einschlägt und auf die mit Kies bestreute Einfahrt fährt, fragt er sich, ob er an dem Punkt angekommen ist, den nur wenige Turks jemals erreichen. Der Punkt, an dem man innerlich ausgebrannt ist. Wenn man zu viele Menschen getötet hat, zu tief in die dunkelsten Abgründe geblickt hat. Als Turk stirbt man meistens selbst bevor es so weit ist.

Er ist 29 und fühlt sich alt. In diesem Moment unglaublich alt.

Die weißen Steine knirschen unter den Rädern und fast zu spät bemerkt er, dass er an diesem Abend nicht Rufus einziger Besucher ist.  
Der Parkplatz vor der luxuriösen Villa ist voll gestellt mit teuren Autos. Ein leiser Fluch rutscht ihm über die Lippen. Er parkt etwas abseits, geht zum Kofferraum seines Wagens und sucht dort nach einem frischem Hemd.

Dann überprüft er den Terminkalender, der auf seinem PHS gespeichert ist. Es gibt keinen Eintrag über irgendeine Party, die Rufus für diesen Abend geplant hat. Tseng wird ihn darauf nicht ansprechen können. Nicht in dieser Nacht. Der Schoßhund beißt seinen Herren nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Hastig knöpft er das Hemd zu, bindet sich die Krawatte um und widersteht dem Drang jetzt eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Rauchen heißt Warten. Und wenn er wartet - auf was eigentlich? - erinnert er sich an dunkelbraune Augen.

Seine langen Schritte lenken ihn auf den Haupteingang der Villa. Dort an der Tür, beleuchtet vom grellen Licht, das durch die Fenster nach draußen fällt, steht eine vertraute Silhouette. Tseng nickt dem bulligen Mann zu, wartet bis zwei Gäste an ihnen vorbei gelaufen sind, und verlangt dann leise jene Informationen, die ihm anscheinend vorbehalten wurden. Rude zuckt mit den Schultern. "Reno hat vor zwei Stunden die Order bekommen, die Sicherheit zu organisieren." erklärt er genauso leise, genauso ahnungslos seinem Boss.  
"Elena?" Tseng zündet sich nun doch eine Zigarette an.  
"Hängt an Rufus Seite."  
Der Leiter des Departements nickt beruhigt. Reno weiß, was er tut. Meistens.  
"Gästeliste?" Tseng und Rude kommunizieren seit Jahren mit sehr wenigen Worten.  
"Who-is-who."  
Das Verdrehen der Augen sieht alleine der kahlköpfige Turk. Dann straft Tseng seine Schultern, rückt die Krawatte zurecht und geht mit einer Sicherheit an Rude vorbei, die keinen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass er bis vor fünf Minuten keinerlei Kenntnis von dieser sozialen Veranstaltung hatte.

Schon im Foyer hört er das Schnattern von Stimmen, die sich im sinnlosen Smalltalk ergehen. Das Klirren von Gläsern. Leise Musik.  
Männer in Anzügen, Frauen in Abendkleidern flanieren an ihm vorbei. Die wenigsten schenken ihm einen Blick. Sie wissen, wer er ist. Aber ein Turk zählte noch nie zur gehobenen Gesellschaft. In ihren Augen ist er nicht mehr als der Wachhund des Präsidenten. Ein Köter, dem die Zähne gezogen wurden.  
Tseng ignoriert sie, wie sie ihn ignorieren. Er kann den selben Smalltalk führen, wenn er will. Kann sich über Musik, das Wetter und Aktienkurse unterhalten. Er kann jedoch auch Knochen brechen, Menschen dazu bringen die eigene Mutter zu verkaufen oder ihnen eine Kugel in die Eingeweide jagen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Sie wissen es.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, findet er Rufus. Der Präsident der ShinRa-Company trägt ein nichts sagendes Lächeln zur Schau, hat den rechten Arm um eine namenlose Brünette, den linken um Elena gelegt. Auch sie lächelt strahlend, sieht in dem engen blauen Kleid ungewohnt feminin und hübsch aus. Ein Detail, das nicht einmal Tseng verneinen kann.  
Nur in ihren Augen spiegelt sich die Frustration. Sie ist kein billiges Flittchen, das man für eine Nacht flach legen kann. Rufus weiß es. Vielleicht versucht er es deshalb immer wieder.  
Der Präsident unterhält sich mit einem anderen Mann, den Tseng zu gut kennt. Ein Mann, der das absolute Gegenteil des Turks ist. Der immer noch an das gute in den Menschen glaubt, der seine Energien darauf verschwendet, den Menschen zu helfen.  
Tseng hasst Reeve Tuesti nicht - allerdings beruht dieses Desinteresse nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Besser als irgendjemand sonst hier im Raum, sieht man von Rufus ab, weiß Reeve was die Turks tun. Was es bedeutet den Anzug zu tragen.  
Und in Reeves Augen sind sie die letzten Überreste eines Konzerns, der fast das Ende der Welt herbei geführt hat. Rufus ist für Reeve und die WRO ein Übel, das benötigt wird. Die Turks hingegen werden nicht mehr gebraucht.  
All das sagt der Blick, der über Tseng gleitet. Und für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags fühlt der gemusterte Turk sich nackt. Was mit dieser Nacht zusammen hängen muss.

"Sir." lenkt er Rufus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es reicht dieses eine Wort, der Tonfall und der Präsident dreht sich ihm zu. Ein gefährliches Blitzen in den blauen Augen lässt Tseng wachsam werden. Er ist nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen. Noch weniger ist er in der Stimmung von einem sichtlich angetrunken Rufus vor der Meute bloß gestellt zu werden.  
Elena deutet die Situation sofort richtig. Rufus öffnet gerade den Mund, sagt aber nichts. Zu verdutzt ist er über die Hand, die sich plötzlich unter sein Jackett schiebt und zu einer blonden Turk gehört. Ihre lackierten Fingernägel spielen mit dem obersten Knopf seines Hemds, öffnen ihn und kratzen sachte über freigelegte Haut.  
Tseng verfolgt ihr Tun, kurz treffen ihre Blicke sich. Er schuldet ihr jetzt mehr als nur ein Essen. "Ich möchte Sie nicht weiter stören, Sir. Nur den verlangten Bericht abgeben."  
Das fragende Heben von Tuestis Augenbraue blendet Tseng aus. "Alles so erledigt wie verlangt. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen."  
Elenas Hand wandert tiefer, kichernd öffnet sie den nächsten Knopf. Die Brünette, die immer noch an der anderen Seite des Präsidenten hängt, merkt, dass sie plötzlich uninteressant geworden ist. Genau wie Tseng. Der mit einem lässigen Winken entlassen wird.  
Hinter ihm, als er sich schon umgedreht hat, hört er Elena lachend rufen: "Ich habe morgen frei, nicht wahr?"

Er muss wirklich dem Drang widerstehen, ihr zu antworten, dass es sich für einen Angestellten der ShinRa-Company nicht schickt, KO-Tropfen in den Drink des Präsidenten zu mischen.

Dann kann er nach Reno suchen.

Der Zweite in der Kommandoliste hat es sich auf einem der oberen Treppenabsätze bequem gemacht. Eine halb volle Bierflasche steht neben ihm.  
Grinsend sieht er auf, als sein Boss die Treppen herauf kommt. Grinsend hält er ihm eine Zigarettenschachtel entgegen.  
"Alles klar, Chef?" Reno ist nicht einmal ansatzweise so betrunken, wie er tut. Tseng genügt ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter um sich zu vergewissern, dass der andere Turk den besten Platz im ganzen Haus besetzt hat. Von hier oben hat man den Überblick über alles was passiert.  
"Spontane Idee?" Tseng bleibt stehen, nimmt die Zigarette an und hat plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich eine Flasche Wodka zu greifen.  
"Die Party? Scheiß'n spontane Idee. Wollte dich anrufen, aber du warst ja auf'n Job." Reno fragt nicht, wie es gelaufen ist, ob Tseng erfolgreich war. Und für den Moment ist dieser ihm wirklich dankbar dafür.  
Reno zündet die Zigarette seines Chefs an, greift sich dann selbst eine aus der Schachtel und eine ganze Weile rauchen sie schweigend. Beobachten die Menschen in ihren teuren Abendgarderoben. Lauschen ihren Gesprächen. Und versuchen beide, sich so ein Leben vorzustellen. Bis Reno sich schüttelt. "Fuck, man Alta, ich will auch das mein einziges Problem so'n scheiß entlaufener Luxus-wauwau is'!"  
Tseng setzt sich neben ihn auf den Treppenabsatz und nippt an der Bierflasche. Es ist warm und abgestanden; muss schon seit dem Beginn der Party herum getragen worden sein. "Willst du das wirklich?" fragt er leise.  
Türkis schillernde Augen mustern ihn kurz. "Tseng Tseng, irgendwas is' total schief gelaufen." Eine sachliche Feststellung. Tseng zuckt mit den Schultern. Hier und jetzt will er nicht darüber reden. Hier und jetzt hat Reno sich sehr weit aus einem Fenster gelehnt, das in der Öffentlichkeit besser geschlossen bleiben sollte. Und Reno versteht den eisigen Blick mit dem er bedacht wird. Nimmt Tseng die Bierflasche ab, und leert sie fast in einem einzigen Schluck. Frustration, die sich nicht mit einem Bier fortspülen lässt.

Sie müssen damit leben. Haben akzeptiert, damit zu leben. Wenn man es noch Leben nennen kann.

Tseng zieht sich schließlich hoch, klopft imaginären Staub von seinem Anzug. "Dein Turf." Er überlässt Reno damit das Feld. In dieser Nacht ist diese Party nicht sein Job. "Bis Morgen." Und auch das ist eine eindeutige Aussage.

Als er die Treppe herunter läuft, spürt er, wie sich Renos Augen in seinen Rücken bohren. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto schaltet er sein PHS aus.


End file.
